Locked Door
by a can of ponta
Summary: this is a story about how Ryoma moved on from a tragic part of his past..... i hope you will like my first fanfiction story..... pls. read and review..... i am willing to accept suggetions..... positive and negative comments.....
1. Meet Yuki!

DISCLAIMERS: I will just clear myself, I do not own PoT… cause if I do… I will surely shrink Ryoma Echizen into small and always put him in my pocket so he'll be with me all the time… (so selfish of me!!!)

NOTE: when the words are inside the (parenthesis) that means it's just playing in the characters mind

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….

**December 10****, 2008:**** (14 days before Ryoma's b-day)**

While Ryoma was playing the piano in his school's auditorium he heard a beautiful yet familiar melody. He knew that melody very well, it's his favorite. But, though he was playing the piano, what he heard was coming from a violin. His feelings were mixed up, he feels cold yet feels very hot, and he feels excited yet afraid of what will happen next.

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly. But then, all he could see was a white door, everything else was black Ryoma opened the door. But then, the door was lock. He tried his best to open it, he applied force, but it's hopeless. He pulled and pulled, pushed and pushed, but still, nothing happened. Suddenly a girl appeared. She is holding a mysterious key. The key is silver, it is medium sized, and its handle forms the symbol of the musical symbol Da Capo.

"Huh? What are you doing here? And what is that key?" Ryoma asked the girl "it's the key to that door!" the girl replied pointing to the white door. "What's behind that door?" Ryoma asked "Open it and you'll find out!" "Then, give me that key." "No I cannot, this is mine and you have your own. Get it!" "How?" "Move on Ryoma… Move on!" "I'm trying! I'm doing my best to forget you!" "You cannot move on by forgetting me!" "Then how?" "Ryoma, why don't you go back from the start?" the girl asked Ryoma "No! I don't have enough strength to go back again!" Ryoma replied. "But…" the girl started "No! I will not go back. Not now, not now that I am starting to forget you! Not now that I'm nearly at the end!" Ryoma said. "Ryoma, you'll never reach the end." The girl replied in a calm voice "Here, take this!" the girl continued while giving the mysterious key to Ryoma. "Hey! Wait…" Ryoma shouted. But a great white light blinded his eyes for a couple of seconds.

Ryoma closed his eyes and when he opened it, he found himself playing the school's white, grand piano. Playing the melody that he had heard a while ago, water starts dropping onto the piano's keyboard, he's been sweating really hard. He looked at the seat for the audience, there he saw his classmates, some of his teachers, some of his seniors, and all the tennis club members, including the regulars and their coach. They looked like they saw a ghost. They looked surprised on what they are seeing. Then he saw his music teacher, she is crying, now he look closer to the audience, he was surprised to see that almost three-fourths of them are crying too! Now he realize, he was not sweating at all, the water that are flowing down his face are TEARS!! ("What happened? Why am I here?") Ryoma asked himself. ("Ah! I remember now!")

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….

About an hour ago…

"Ryoma! Hurry up or else we'll be late for our music class!" Horio said dragging him towards the auditorium. "Let go of me! I can go there on my own!" Ryoma replied. "Ju…st… sh…ut up!" Horio replied obviously trying hard to catch his breath. "We are lucky we arrived here on time!" Horio said still having a hard time catching his breath ("just shut up!") Ryoma thought.

15 minuets had past yet, the teacher is still discussing about, the right finger positioning, and the right posture. ("this is useless, senseless, simply boring")Ryoma thought. And just after another 5 minuets, Ryoma was already dreaming.

He was dreaming about his twin sister, her name is Yuki. For Ryoma she was the most important person in the world. She was the exact opposite of Ryoma. She hates to play tennis since she considered it a father stealer. She hates hamburgers since it has a lot of calories. She hates white caps since she considered it as plain. She hates cats since she has an allergy with them. She hates serious people since she was a happy-go-lucky person. She hates to sleep during classes since she feel sorry for the teacher. She hates any kind of soft drinks or soda since they are acidic. She loves milk since she believes it is good for her. She loves to play the violin since this is her way of expressing her feelings. And she loves America since she had a lot of good memories there with the most important person in the world for her, Ryoma. Yuki was the exact opposite of Ryoma yet they still love each other.

Ryoma dreamt about Yuki. And the things he used to do with his twin sister before in America. But Ryoma's dream was interrupted by his music teacher's loud voice.

"Mr. Echizen, wake up!" Ryoma's teacher was really angry with Ryoma. "Huh?" Ryoma is still half a sleep when he said it. "Mr. Echizen, why are you disregarding my class? Just as I expected from all athlete, you are all thinking just about sports ("wrong!") , maybe while your sleeping, you are dreaming about the day you defeated your greatest opponent ("wrong!") , maybe the most important person for you is the one who taught you how to play your sport, or your first opponent, or your idol. "WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!" this time he actually said it aloud. The teacher cannot believe in what she heard. "Wha…what?" the teacher was still surprised since this was the first time that a student actually talk back to her. But she was not the only one who was surprised, all of her students and even Ryoma himself was surprised as well. Ryoma was really surprised that he actually talked back his teacher. "What?" the teacher repeated herself, this time she had already recovered from shock. Ryoma don't know what to say, but he knew that he must not lower down his pride, but at the end he said "I'm sorry! I dreamt about losing to my opponent because of a really bad and wrong strategy. I didn't mean to say it all aloud. It is just that I find all my strategy wrong. And I feel disappointed about me, losing that game. I'm really sorry ma'am I'll try not to do it again. "

By this time the auditorium was already full because the news had already reached all Seigaku students and teachers. And all of them are there to know what will happen next. All of Seigaku tennis club members are also there, since they are also surprised about what had just happened.

"You disappoint me with what you just did in my class today Mr. Echizen. You are doing well last meeting. Are you not interested in my class?" the teacher asked Ryoma, now she looked calmer. Ryoma don't know what to do so he just remained silent. "Well, why don't you go up stage and show us what you got? I believe that you knew how to play the piano." Ryoma's teacher continued. "How'd you know?" Ryoma replied. "I can tell it by the way you touched the piano last meeting" she replied. "I promised myself not to play the piano again." Ryoma said.

The bell rang and the class was finally ended. The teacher bid goodbye to all the students and the teachers, seniors and other people inside the auditorium started to evacuate the room. Ryoma was also about to leave, when suddenly he heard a familiar melody on stage. He turned to look who was playing, but he saw no one. Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Ryoma knew the person who owned that voice, Yuki.

Yuki had died about one year ago 1 day before their birthday. She died because of a terrible earthquake. She was in stadium that time, practicing a piece with Ryoma when a sudden earthquake occurs. She was able to go out from the building with Ryoma. But when Ryoma turned around to look for an open place, Yuki was gone. The stadium collapsed after the earthquake. And Ryoma was still looking for Yuki. After days of searching, a rescuer called Ryoma's family, he said, Yuki's body was found under the collapsed stadium. It seems that Yuki went back inside just after they were able to go outside. Ryoma's heart was broke into pieces when he saw Yuki's body, she was holding the necklace that he gave to her that day as an advanced birthday gift. Yuki went back into the stadium because she looked for the necklace. It must have fallen while they are running towards the exit.

Ryoma find it hard to get over that tragic part of his life. He tried everything to move on but he can't. So he decided to forget about her and start another life where he will never remember a thing about Yuki. But here she is. ("What are you doing? I thought you love me? You must let me go! You must help me forget you! Why are you doing this to me?") Ryoma thought

Yuki smiled, and said "Come Ryoma play the piano while I play the violin! I want to tell you something, and I want to give you something." Ryoma can't do anything. It seems like his feet has its own life. He started to come up the stage and play the piano.

Everyone stopped from what they are doing. Ryoma closed his eyes looked up and started to play a piece that nobody had ever heard before. The piece was a jolly kind, yet everyone felt as if all the sadness in the world was carried by the one who played it. They look up the stage and saw Ryoma playing the piano. He seemed to be a god or spirit from the other world. He seemed to be glowing, his face was as emotionless, yet tears are starting to roll on his face. Everyone can't do anything but to relax and absorb the sad story behind the happy melody.

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….


	2. The Interrogation

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….

After absorbing what just happened, Ryoma wiped his tears, get down the stage, bow down to his music teacher and said, "Sorry for the mess!" after that he ran towards the changing room and the tennis court for his afternoon practice.

During the practice everyone had this 'weird' look on Ryoma. But he disregards them all. He just concentrates to his practice. And never think about what had just happened during the music class.

After the afternoon practice, the routine was still the same.

"Hey, Ryoma how about a hamburger?" Momoshiro–sempai asked Ryoma. "Okay! It is your turn now!" Ryoma replied with a smirk "Huh? Oh… Okay…okay!" Momo replied ("Men, I can't believe that this Ryoma and the Ryoma inside the auditorium just awhile ago are the same!") Momo thought. "Hey! Are you two going for a hamburger?" Kikumaru-sempai asked "Yup!" Momoshiro replied "Can I go with you? It's been a long time since I ate a hamburger, so I wanted to go with you." "I want to go too!" Oishi-sempai said "I want to go too!" Fuji-sempai said. It continued until it ends up all the regulars wanted to eat hamburger too!

While they are eating, all of them talk a lot but nobody dared to talk about what just happened in the auditorium. Ryoma stayed silent just as usual. But, he can sense that everyone was avoiding the topic.

"Do I still look the same?" Ryoma suddenly asked all of his sempai. Everyone stopped talking, they remained silent, they don't know what else to say. "Did I look crazy on stage?" Ryoma asked again. "It's better if you tell and ask me all the things you wanted to tell or ask me right now, than to hide it from me. I'll forget this day tomorrow and act as if this day never existed." Ryoma continued. A long silence continued.

"Ryoma? When do you start playing the piano?" Kikumaru asked first "Since I'm 3 years old!" Ryoma replied "Did you intended to hide this fact from us?" Kawamura asked next "Yes!" Ryoma answered "Why are you crying when you played the piano?" Kaidoh asked "Because I failed my promise not to play the piano again." The interrogation continued and the questions are getting more difficult for Ryoma to answer.

Q: "Why do you promise yourself not to play the piano again?"

A: "I'm trying to forget someone!"

Q: "Who is that someone?"

A: "Yuki."

Q: "Who is she?"

A: "My twin sister!"

Q: "You had a twin sister?"

A: "Yes!"

Q: "Where is she now?"

A: "She died almost year ago 1 day before our birthday."

Q: "I'm sorry."

A: "It's okay"

Q: "How did she die?"

A: "She went inside a collapsing stadium during a sudden earthquake to look for the necklace I give her."

Q: "Are you blaming yourself for her death?"

A: "Yes!"

Q: "Is that the reason why you migrated?"

A: "Yes!"

Q: "Is it okay if I take down this data?"

A: "Yes!"

Q: "Is that the reason why you rarely smile?"

A: "No!"

Q: "Why did you suddenly broke your promise and played the piano?"

A: "I don't know."

Q: "Do you consider tennis as your way to forget about her?"

A: "No!"

Everyone was now silent until Momoshiro asked a question, "Do you really believe that forgetting is the key?" Unlike the previous questions, Ryoma was kind of confused of what to answer. "Yes!" Ryoma finally managed to answer.

After all the questions were answered Ryoma said something. "The reason why I never tell anyone about this is because I don't want anyone to pity or feel sorry for me. So please don't feel sorry for me. I'm trying to move on. I'll be okay, so don't worry about me!"

They are finally walking home. Though everyone remained silent, all the doubts are obviously gone. Ryoma ca tell that everything is back to normal. And he is very happy about it.

When Ryoma entered the house:

"How's the day Ryoma?" Nanako greeted him "I played the piano during my music class." Everyone fell silent. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of this day tomorrow." Ryoma continued. Then, walk upstairs towards the bathroom for a salt bath. After that he changes into his sleeping clothes and lay down on his bed.

20 minuets had passed but he still cannot sleep since he still cannot get rid of his memory about this day. Even though he had been doing this for almost a year now, he's still not used to it. ("What do you want me to do Yuki? Why do you like me to go back to the start? Do you want me to remember that day, the day you die? Do you want me open up my heart again? How did you know that I'll never reach the end? Why don't you answer me, so I'll have a reason to do those things! Tell me the reason, make me understand!") All those thoughts are running inside Ryoma's head the whole night. He do not know what happened next, he just find himself crying again. He cannot stop his tears from falling. ("it's true that the reason why I never tell anyone about my past is because I don't want anyone to pity or feel sorry for me. But they don't know why I don't want anyone to pity or feel sorry for me. It's because all I fell for my self now is pity, and I think its great enough for me to endure. I can't take any pity from anyone else anymore. The pity I feel for my self is enough.") Ryoma can't do anything but to hope that everything will turn out the same the next day.

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….


	3. Da Capo

NOTE: remember that when the words are inside a (parenthesis) that means those are just inside the character's mind and when the words are _italic_ that means they are spoken in English by the character.

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….

**December 11, 2008 (13 days before Ryoma's birthday)**

" Kring!!! Kring!!! Kring!!!" The alarm clock was ringing, it's already 7:45 am, 15 minuets before the school bell will ring. ("If I will walk, it will take 10 minuets before I will arrive at school. That means, I still have 5 minuets to go. 5 MINUETS????? I'm not Flash!!!!") Ryoma thought for himself.

Ryoma take a bath for 7 minuets so when he arrive downstairs and saw a western type of breakfast, he thank the gods, because they made a reason for him not to waste his time to eat breakfast. "I'm going!" Ryoma screamed to inform that he's going at the same time to inform that he's not eating. "Hey, you haven't eaten yet!" Nanako replied "Nanako-chan, I have forgiven you last time for preparing a western-kind-of-breakfast. But I'm not gonna forgive you this time." Ryoma answered. "Just punish me, but please eat, even just a bite." Nanako beg. "Okay!" Ryoma turned around to face Nanako and stop for a while. "As a punishment, I'll not gonna eat the breakfast you prepared for me today." He continued his statement and at the same time continued running. "Echizen, Ryoma! You are such a spoiled brat!" Nanako said, with a smile. Then she entered the house again.

"Hey, Ryoma! Ride on, or else we will be late!" It was Momoshiro-sempai. Ryoma rid behind Momoshiro's bike. Momoshiro was driving the bicycle so fast that Ryoma felt like they are flying. "Huh! Our daily routine repeats itself over and over again. The rush every morning, the walk to the hamburger shop every afternoon, nothing changed. It made me accept like this is destiny, I'm getting used to it. On our first week, I get tired whenever we arrive at school. It made me ask 'why do I have to get through this every morning?' at first, I wish that tomorrow will be different, but this time, it feels like my bicycle is very light when you are not on it. Our daily routine made me remember about the musical symbol Da Capo my teacher taught us last week. It means to go back to the start. I think that symbol was just made so that the musician will be used to the music's routine. Hey, Ryoma!" Momoshiro shouted, he could already see the school's gate. "Huh! You are not even listening!" Momoshiro continued.

They already arrived at school. "Bye sempai!" "Bye Ryoma, see you this break!" Momoshiro ran while Ryoma just keep his pace.

Ryoma made it! He arrived in his room just before the bell rang. His first subject is English. He feels great since he do not have to put extra effort for this subject.

("Our daily routine made me remember about the musical symbol Da Capo my teacher taught us last week…. It means to go back to the start….. I think that symbol was just made so that the musician will be used to the music's routine…… It made me accept like this is destiny, I'm getting used to it…..")these words keep on running in circles around Ryoma's head the whole time. Momoshiro might have thought that Ryoma was not listening, but Ryoma actually kept every word in mind.

("……. Da Capo…… It means to go back to the start……. It made me accept like this is destiny, I'm getting used to it….." "Why don't you go back from the start Ryoma? Here take this…..") Ryoma remembered the things that Yuki told him yesterday. ("No it can't be! Why can I remember these things? I thought I had already got rid of all these memories last night?")

"_Mr. Echizen, you are always like this. When you are not asleep, you are as if in the other world!" _His English teacher asked Ryoma "_I'm sorry sir! I'm just trying to remember all those previous lessons we have these passed weeks. Because just like what you told us a while ago, you are having a long quiz tomorrow._ _I'm very sorry sir, but don't worry, I can assure you that I have understand all the things you taught us all this time. If you want to, I will repeat all the things you have discussed." _Ryoma answered his teacher in straight English without any hesitation. _"I really can't keep up with you Ryoma. I don't know what tricks you have been doing. I don't know why you always get a high grade during quizzes even if you are not listening during our discussion." _The teacher said. Luck for Ryoma because his classmates are totally lost with their conversation. "_past tense…..__The __past tense__ is a __verb __tense__ expressing action, activity, state or being in the past of the current moment, or prior to some other event, whether that is past, present, or future……" _Ryoma started reviewing all the things the teacher taught them just a while ago. "STOP, take your seat!" the teacher stated to Ryoma now in Japanese language. _"Thank you, sir!"_ Ryoma replied,still in straight English, and sit back down.

"Krrrrriiiiinnnnggggg!!!!!" the school bell finally rung! It's the end of the period.

("……. Da Capo…… It means to go back to the start……. It made me accept like this is destiny, I'm getting used to it….." "Why don't you go back from the start Ryoma? Here take this…..") Ryoma just can't get rid of those words. It circles around his head the whole day.

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox………

During the club's afternoon practice…..

"hey, Ryoma! Are you okay now?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma while they are having their practice match. "I'm always okay Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma replied. "What I mean is…." ('I'll forget this day tomorrow and act as if this day never existed.') Kikumaru paused for a while, since he remembered what Ryoma told them the day before. "…..never mind, just forget about that!" Kikumaru continued. "Okay!" Ryoma replied.

Just outside the court….

"He seemed to forget everything that happened yesterday." Fuji said. "I don't believe it! He cannot forget things just like that!" Inui replied "Ryoma is the kind of person who does not want anyone to know his weaknesses!" Tezuka gave his own opinion. "I'm getting worried for him. Remember what he told us yesterday? 'I'll forget this day tomorrow and **act** as if this day never existed.' I think Ryoma is getting used of it, he's always pretending, always **acting** as if every thing is okay. I want to know the real Ryoma." Momoshiro added. "Now I understand why he always looks mysterious." Kaidoh said while looking at Ryoma. "He's mysterious because there are a lot of things that hid behind that sharp eyes and cocky attitude, so much burden, so much sad memories, a boy at his age can't possibly handle." Kawamura concluded, adding to what Kaidoh just said.

"Everyone! Let's call it a day! Dismiss!" Ryuzaki-sensei informed everyone.

After changing, Momoshiro approached Ryoma. And the daily routine was again followed. Walk toward the hamburger shop then, walk home. The routine was followed everyday.

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….

**December 14, 2008 (10 days before Ryoma's birthday) **

It was a Sunday, no rush for school, no bicycle ride towards school, no afternoon practice, no Momoshiro-sempai to approach Ryoma for another day of hamburger, no walk toward the hamburger shop, and no walk home from the hamburger shop. The daily routine was broken.

" Kring!!! Kring!!! Kring!!!" The alarm clock was ringing, it's already 7:45 am.

But what's this? Why is the clock ringing?

"Oyaji! Why did you turn on the alarm?" Ryoma shouted as long as he saw Nanjiro. "I am not the one who turned on your alarm!" Nanjiro shouted back. "Then who?" Ryoma asked facing his father but obviously asking himself. "I'm the one!" Nanako answered "Why?" Ryoma replied. " Because, we will be going to the market to buy food!" "Why me, why not oyaji or mother?" "Because, uncle have to ring the bell up there all the time, so he can't come. And auntie will visit her friend in the hospital, so she can't come either. And it left me with you and you alone!" Nanako said. "why can't you just go there alone!" Ryoma replied. "Huh! If you really don't want to, then don't! Don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do! Bye!" Nanako replied. "Okay! I'll do it!" Ryoma said. "You'll do what?" Nanako replied. "I'll go with you!" Ryoma said. "I said don't do anything if you don't want to! You don't have to force yourself!" Nanako replied. "I'll go with you, fine? Wait for me here, I'm just going to take a bath!" Ryoma said. Then he went upstairs.

"Good work Nanako! You are really good at calculating Ryoma's decisions!" Nanjiro praised Nanako. "Huh! I think its one thing nobody else can do but me!" Nanako replied.

After about five minuets Ryoma was there, on his ordinary cloths.

"Hey Ryoma you don't look like a tennis addict anymore!" Nanako announced.

Ryoma was wearing jeans, not shorts, a shirt, not the red and white one or the blue and white one with Seigaku written on it either. He looked just like a normal boy. A cute boy!

"Okay! Let's go!" Nanako replied.

The walk towards the market was silent. But almost every girls they passed by couldn't help but stop as long as they saw Ryoma.

"This is so much fun right, Ryoma?" Nanako asked Ryoma and "meow!" was all the answer she got. "Until now, I still cannot understand why Karupin had to go with us!" Nanako asked Ryoma. "for fun!" Ryoma replied, then continued playing with Karupin.

After they bought all the things they have to buy, they decided to rest for a while and eat some ice-cream. They where all happy eating some ice-cream when suddenly Ryoma realized that Karupin is nowhere to be found.

……….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox……….


End file.
